Will the sun come out?
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: Rukia feels horrible she loves Ichigo but he might love Inoue why does he mess with her feelings like this. who is this new hollow thats playing with Rukias heart?


She knows this feeling all to well, the feeling that your not good enough for someone regardless of the fact that you care about them more than anything in the world. She of all people have experienced it twice, once with Kaien, she wasn't anything compared to his wife.

And now it was Ichigo, Rukia could never be as good as Inoue to win Ichigo. She was innocent and pure not to mention beautiful. She had everything any girl would want. While Rukia has killed and was guilty and not as beautiful.

Rukia hated it she didn't like this feeling one bit.

School was going to start soon and here she was in Ichigo's closet not even bothering to get up just looking at the roof of the closet day dreaming about everything. For some reason her gigai wasn't working so well on this day in particular she felt light headed.

Her body felt weak like she couldn't move without running out of energy. She also felt cold.

Suddenly she heard Ichigo get up out of bed and of course argue with Kon. She could hear that he was changing by the rustle of cloths.

She then remembered that she had to get dressed. She slipped everything on in a minute as her head started to throb she can hear her heart beat in her head? This was kind of freaky.

"Hey, Rukia time for school." Ichigo said as he began to knock on his own closet door telling her to hurry.

She opened it and jumped out losing her balance as she quickly regained it walking out the window. She felt like she was going to fall off the roof when she reached the side.

She looked down at the floor and suddenly it felt hard to breath what was happening to her. She then slipped before she was about to jump causing her to fall. She quickly got up and went over to the corner to find Ichigo.

"What took you so damn long?" Ichigo yelled looking at his watch glaring at her. Until he noticed that her eyes were a little dark and her cheeks looked really red.

He was about to ask when he thought it would be best not to knowing her she would make up some lie or just not admit something wrong with her. That's Rukia for you.

They wordlessly made it to school going up to there class room before they opened the door Rukia took a deep breathe as she walked in with a big smile on her face looking at everyone.

"Good Morning" Rukia chirped in her fake high girly voice.

Everyone smiled as they greeted her and talked and laughed. "Hello Kuchiki-san and good morning" Inoue said as she smiled and walked towards Rukia. Inoue gave Rukia a friendly hug.

Pain shot through Rukia this hug was meant to be friendly then why did it hurt her?

Class dragged on and on as Rukia saw the words on the board get smaller and smaller and the voices fading away. She was relieved when the bell to lunch rang. She ran out of the class before anyone could talk to her.

She ran outside by a near by tree as she leaned against it and started to huff and breathe and wheeze what was wrong with her?

"What happened to your leg?" she heard Ichigo call out to her as he walked over to her and pointed to her leg.

She looked down and noticed that she scraped her thigh. She remember she got that when she fell of the roof but she wordlessly looked at it and then at him again. "I just hit my leg on the tree that's all."

She said as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket when a pain shot threw her head causing her to drop her handkerchief and look to the floor.

"You okay? Cause you look like shit" he commented as he pointed to her eyes as he bent down to grab the handkerchief.

"I'm fine just tired" she said as she was about to grab the handkerchief when he bend down on his knees.

He put his one hand between her legs and the other on the outer part as he began to wrap the wound with the light pink wrapping causing Rukia to blush at his touch on her thigh.

I should tell him I love him was one of her thoughts she opened her mouth to speak as she saw him get up and look her in the face.

"Hey! Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-Kun come eat with me! Aren't you guys hungry?" Inoue asked as she smiled and skipped over to them both laughing at the excitement to find her friends.

Of course Inoue would come at a time like this. I guess I'll tell him later I have all the time in the world.

"Ya but I didn't bring a lunch. Sorry Orihime" Ichigo said as he saw Inoue get happy as she grabbed his hand and drag him to her eating section telling him she had some food that he could have.

Orihime? Ichigo hated being on first name bases with girls (I think its her first name don't really know). Especially Rukia. He would always make sure that he called her by her last name.

Was he ashamed of her? Was he embarrassed at the thought of his classmates thinking he liked her? And not Inoue. She felt a pain as she looked over and saw him happily talking to her.

There goes her headache again and her heart. Her heart was racing with pain and anger. But she never said things like 'why is this happening to me'. Or 'I don't deserve this'.

Truth be told Rukia felt she deserved all this that was happening. She felt like she wasn't meant to be happy she wasn't meant to have a happily ever after. This is how she'll feel forever.

Is this how her life would be? That's why when she found out she was meant to die, she wasn't sad at all it warmed her heart to know all this pain can disappear.

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Rukia looked down at her cell phone and noticed there was a hollow nearby she was about to call Ichigo when she thought to herself, why did she depend so much on Ichigo.

She looked over at him and Inoue talking and having a good time. He deserved a moment to be with someone he loves. She put her head down trying to hold the tears she had been begging to be let go.

She turned around in the direction that the hollow had been detected as she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

She ran down the school to see a little park that was being invaded by a hollow. The hollow stood on six legs and had a white mask. On side had a smiling face while the other side had a frown.

"I smell a shinigami the most delicious food there is" the hollow said licking his lips looking at Rukia with and intention deadly as ever.

She looked and saw that it was a powerful hollow that was not one to be pushed around.

"Where's the other one". The hollow laughed as it saw Rukia freeze.

"None of your business" she yelled as she charged the hollow with all her strength she jumped up and was about to kick him in the jaw when he bit her leg with half of his strength.

Blood spat out of her whole leg as he swung her back and threw her over to a nearby wall, hard. The hollow licked his lips as he screamed in delight. "Delicious must have more GIVE ME MORE!"

The hollow started to run forward into the wall that Rukia dented. Blood was covering Rukia's left eye as she found out she injured her head along with her back. The hollow was about to attack when Rukia smirked.

The hollow opened his mouth to eat her when he suddenly saw a bright light and then boom! She shot a demon arts blast into his mouth.

After the smoke cleared the hollows bottom lip was busted bleeding uncontrollably as everyone heard screams and cries of the hollow. It suddenly turned around at her in anger as it charged her.

Instead of enjoying eating her, he'll just enjoy KILLING her. He bent his head down to her and with his sharp tooth he cut her from her knee tracing it up her leg up her thigh up her stomach and ended between her chest causing her to bleed everywhere.

She bit her bottom lip telling herself not to cry. Why am I so weak why do I need to have Ichigo in order to live its not fair. I don't NEED anyone!

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs grabbing a nearby pole that was left on the floor. She charged putting most her weight on her right leg seeing as the other was bleeding.

She jabbed the pole into the hollows throat as deep as she could pushing it.

Causing it to cough out blood. She took this opportunity and did another blast in its eye causing it to slowly disappear.

Rukia just feel to the floor bleeding everywhere, her first thought was she was going to die her breathing continued to slow down. And it suddenly became hard. She looked down and noticed when it cut her from knee to chest.

It cut her clothes she quickly grabbed her skirt piece and tied it in a knot on her left leg (like those short towels they use at spas) as she crossed one of her arms over her thighs.

Her shirt didn't get ripped bad right under her neck was fine. It looked like an open tent the way it closed on the top and then slowly got bigger and bigger it barely covered her chest at all then she used her other hand to cover her chest.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard a voice, HIS voice.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he walked over to her and bend down a red blush covered his cheeks at the sight of the side of her chest. He thought it was no time to be a girl about it as he took off his school uniform coat and wrapped he in it.

He then held her like a bride and he began walking. "What the hell were you thinking? Your lucky I heard you screaming, its nice to know your annoying yelling is good for something." Ichigo commented as he grinned pulling her head more into his chest.

Rukia looked away from him as she began to cough up blood in her hands. " More importantly why didn't you call me? This could have ended with you unharmed but you had to me the goddamn hero!" he yelled as his chest vibrated on her head.

"I don't need anyone," Rukia whispered in his chest more to herself then him.

They made it to the clinic only to find it empty no one was home the girls were at school and the father? Who knows were he goes when the kids are away.

He carried her to the clinic and laid her on a bed and left the room.

'I really am pathetic aren't I' she told her self as she saw him come back with bandages and alcohol in each hands walking over to her.

He looked down and tried to think of a way to do this without looking at her naked body.

"I'm going to call Orihime and have her heal your wounds okay" he told her as he noticed her eyes got wide and she turned her head away from his gaze and slowly get out of bed.

Ichigo was to quick he jumped up and pulled her down on to the bed as he looked at her closely.

"So, you want me to do this instead of Orihime?" he asked as he looked in her eyes seeing that this was what she wanted. He stared at her for a moment and then bends down looking at her wounds.

"Fine but don't get pissed when I take your clothes off and wrap you up" He yelled as a blush took over his cheeks.

He started to unbutton her shirt as he closed his eyes taking the material off and tossing it aside. Then he opened his eyes to grab the bandages.

Ichigo was about to turn around to bandage her up when he heard her gasp. He looked over and saw her wounds were gone they just disappeared then he turned around when he noticed her healed chest wounds weren't the only thing he saw.

"Cover yourself woman!" he yelled at her as he walked away to grab a clinic shirt when he turned around he slipped and fell on top of her crushing her bare chest with his.

He looked up only to see her wide eyes looking at him he bend down and kissed her. He didn't know what made him do it or why he did it but he enjoyed it his lips took hers gently then roughly as he pressed his lips harder against hers.

His hands found there way to the side of her chest as he continued to kiss her he didn't know what was coming over him but he loved it not as much as her but pretty damn close.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo heard as he turned to the door only to see Renji and he didn't look too happy.

What did you think like no like tell me wut should happen next?


End file.
